Please, Take The Girl!
by LycoX
Summary: For years, Oliver 'Ollie' Queen has been stuck with a brunette turned blonde nightmare who just won't seem to go away no matter what he does!


**Please, Take**

 **The Girl!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. So this was inspired by an idea I had for a fic in the Teen Wolf fandom thanks to Tim McGraw's 'Don't Take The Girl', though that one is gonna be much less insulting then what this one will be. So a warning to all you Little Jimmies of the Olicity Fandom, this is NOT gonna be Olicity rainbows and such so turn back now as you'll only be wasting your time with a review on this. With that said, let's roll on!**

* * *

At the age of ten years old, Oliver 'Ollie' Queen met a girl who would essentially be his shadow. A shadowy nightmare who he could never rid himself of no matter how hard he tried. As it was like the girl just didn't get that he didn't want her around! His daddy, Robert Queen, a growing name in the world of business and the like, had taken him on a rare fishing trip that was supposed to be just them. But unfortunately, a little brunette girl had shown up with a forlorn look on her little glasses wearing face while holding a fishing pole in her hands that Robert just couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for her. Something that made the girl so gosh darned happy to the point she hugged the man much to his happiness and Oliver's annoyance. "Dad! Please! Please, don't take her! Heck, bring Tommy or even mom! Or meany head Lance or his daughters! Just please! Please daddy, don't bring her!" Wailed young Oliver with a pout and getting glared at by his father for it.

"She's coming, and that's final young man." Warned the father sternly and making the young boy cross his arms petulantly!

The little girl, Felicity as both Queen boys would come to know her as, even hugged on an unhappy Oliver. "Oh boy! This is gonna be awesomeness! Do you guys like computers!? I do! I like takin' them apart and stuffs cause its really great fun!" Babbled the happy girl, not realizing just how unhappy the boy she was hugging on was while his daddy chuckled in amusement at her as they made their way to the fishing grounds and even asked her questions he thought would be appropriate to ask a little girl in relation to computers since he didn't think she would know all that much.

7 years later and Oliver 'Ollie' Queen has become quite the handsome young man, making many a girl weak in the knees over his handsome face and smile that could get him any girl he wanted. Many even thought it was cute when his 'sister' would follow him around all the time, heedless of the fact he didn't want her around! Though it was well known that she had something of a crush on him that Oliver did his best to discourage as much as he could. Some of his more ruder tactics seemed to go over her head as well much to his displeasure! Tommy was of the opinion the blonde hair dye she started to use for her hair had made her a blonde stereotype. Something Oliver laughed loudly at as he couldn't help but agree on it! And one night, when he'd been forced to go and get Felicity from some tech thing, the two would have an unfortunate, or perhaps fortunate encounter with a thief. One that Oliver honestly thought might be the answer to his problems! "Give me whatever ya got and I'll let you two kiddies go!" Yelled the thief as he brandished a knife at the two!

"Ollie, just do it! Give him what he wants!" Pleaded the terrified blonde as she held on to him.

Oliver cautiously stepped forward with his hands pushed outward to show he meant no harm. "Look, you don't wanna do this alright? My dad is Robert Queen and messing with his son is the last thing you wanna do."

"I don't care kid! Just give me your wallet and any other thing you find valuable!"

A frown came across young Oliver's face but then he had a light bulb moment in his head and he inwardly smirked. "Alright man, alright, just… Just calm down okay? Look, I got something really, and I mean REALLY valuable on me."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Asked the man while Felicity just looked at her long time crush, wondering what the heck he was on about!

Oliver then pointed at the girl behind him. "Her man, her. She's got tech skills you could probably use in your acts of crime or whatever. Hell, she could probably even give you a good credit score. So what'cha say? Wanna take the girl? Please?" Tried the teenager in his best 'Door Salesman' voice with a big cheesy smile and two thumbs up.

Leaving for the blonde girl with him to gape at him in shock and even swatting on his arm! "Oliver!" Cried the girl as really! That's just horribly rude!

And she was so telling his parents about this! "OW! I'm bein' serious Felicity! I think you'd make a great addition to his criminal doings!" Defended the boy as he looked between her and the guy with the knife.

This got him another hit from the unhappy girl before he turned his attention back to their would be thief. "So what'cha say?"

"How about Hell no! I can do my own tech stuff just fine! Now, hand over your wallet and that watch!"

Oliver sighed in disappointment and flinched when the knife was thrusted his way a little. Reluctantly, he handed over his really valuable stuff and after being shoved against the wall, the thief took off into the night. "YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANNA TAKE HER!?" Called out Oliver but unfortunately got himself no answer.

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Shrieked Felicity as she punched him hard in the stomach, making him lose his breath over the whole thing as he doubled over.

Felicity then stomped off with promises of telling his parents of what had happened to them just now. Making Oliver know then and there he was gonna be in for an earful or two! Unfortunately for him, the Lance family would be around for that as well and Laurel and Sara would laugh their asses off over the whole thing even if one of them was more offended by the whole thing then the other. When Oliver turned 21 and found himself lost at Sea and on an island known as Lian Yu after he had chosen to travel with his father in order to escape Felicity and her never ending hanging around, he was actually happy as Hell over the whole thing. Even when he was being tortured by ol' Billy Wintergreen. "Ugh… This hurts like Hell, but its still better then being around her..." Muttered the Queen Scion in between tortures.

Unfortunately for him, his mutterings would get Fyers curious and soon, Oliver would wish like Hell he had never said anything as Billy would place a taped picture of Felicity's face on his mask much to his horror! He still thankfully didn't break over Yao Fei but the torture was just so much more worse that he almost did thanks to her face! Five years on and Oliver Queen endured all sorts of things during his time believed to be dead. But he faced them all with the one thought that at least Felicity wasn't around as that was the truest nightmare on. And once he returned to the land of the living, he would let out a horrified scream when Felicity came running at him to hug him. Leaving him a statue as memories of all his worst moments came to the forefront of his mind and having one thought only come to mind. _None of that compares to this!_

Many thought the scream was a scream of joy at seeing someone who'd been such a constant in his life for years, but those like Tommy and Sara knew way better. Ra's Al Ghul even briefly entertained the idea of recruiting young Felicity to his cause but then thought better of it was that was even a force that could prove to be too much even for him. The fact Nyssa seemed to like her was a sure sign of that! The few assassination attempts on the blonde's life had yielded no results either much to the centuries old man's shock. Assassinations that Oliver himself had personally paid for and wept like a baby when Ra's started to refuse the payments. But then came the one and only Damien Darhk and as the man continued to bring Hell down on Oliver and his friends, which thankfully included a very much alive Tommy Merlyn, ol' Oliver thought that this might FINALLY be the guy to help him get rid of a certain blonde menace from his life!

Thankfully, despite Felicity's attempts, Oliver never did get with her, and instead kept a somewhat tough but fantastic relationship going with McKenna Hall. Even if she was a little miffed for a bit over his being a bow wielding vigilante! And the night Felicity was brought in to the emergency room and everyone was alerted to what had happened that night with her and Ray being attacked by Ghosts, Oliver had a hope well up in him that this just might be it! This hope would be spurred on by Dr. Lamb telling him and the others of her chances of possibly not making it, making for several there to start crying over it. While Oliver? He just went off to a lone hallway, looked up at the ceiling, and then fell to his knees with hopeful tears in his eyes and began to pray. "Lord, I know, I know I haven't always believed in you. And that I've done stuff you would likely never approve of. And I know what I'm about to ask of you is gonna be wrong as Hell, but… Its better then praying to the Devil. Who might be Damien Darhk for all I know..."

He let out a sigh after that and then continued on. "Times are tough Lord, but if there's anyone you should take most of all from these tough times… Please… Take Felicity! Please, take the girl! I beg of you! Hell, take me if you have too so I don't have to be around that nightmare!" Pleaded the archer brokenly as he looked upwards with tears streaming down his face.

Hoping beyond hope he would finally be free of his long, years old nightmare. Unfortunately for him, his prayer would go un-answered. Sending him to his knees once again bawling his eyes out and giving Felicity the mistaken impression he was crying his eyes out over her being okay. Or as okay as you can be when you can't walk anymore. Ray Palmer as it would turn out, would end up being the archer's solution to one Felicity Megan Smoak. As the man would get her pregnant and the two would end up moving to Ivy Town to have a life for themselves there. Something that got the man a hug from Oliver. One that had a crap ton of tears involved as well much to Ray's eternal confusion. Course, Felicity just thought her long time best friend was just emotional over her leaving him to be in another city. And when Oliver was all alone later that night as McKenna was off with a few old friends, he'd look up at the ceiling with glistening eyes. "Lord, thank you. You took the nightmare from me."

And for the first time in years, Oliver Queen slept peacefully with a smile on his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that was fun to write! Woulda had this finished sooner but kept getting sidetracked by other things. Until next time my Little Jimmies! And remember, flaming me over this will be a huge waste of time!**


End file.
